A New Light
by Suki B
Summary: Come close to hear the tale of the Fire Lord who saved the Sun Warrior Tribes & their dragons. Ever wonder how our heroes lived their lives? Rated M for violence, language & sexual situations. Begins after "The Search". Zuko x OC, but each of our heroes has a tale to tell.


A New Light

Chapter 1: Timing is Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Avatar Series, and I make no profit off of these stories.

Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. There will be blood, adult language, sex, and dark themes that are not appropriate for underage readers.

Spoilers: This story contains spoilers for Avatar the Last Air bender, The Search & The Promise. However, I am also going to issue a warning for Korra through season 3.

Claims of what is mine will be listed at the end of this chapter to avoid spoilers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aang", the pleading tone of wife rang out over the snow blanketed land. It was a low tone that told him that he was caught because she was worried. In the 10 years since the war they led a rather happy life. Obviously, one experience ups and downs when one was building a family. Especially when it was done while rebuilding a society. Specifically, during the lows, Katara mastered that tone. It was stern while still asking permission. She was a master of diplomacy as long as she didn't lose her temper.

Her form settled next to him, and her mitten covered hand reached one of his bare ones.

"I am caught", the Avatar mumbled allowing his grey eyes to fall on his wife.

"So, is it a political problem?" she frowned.

He shook his head, and chuckled at her relieved expression.

"Is it anything I can help with?" she cupped his cheek.

Again, he shook his head, and watched his beautiful wife frown.

"So, then it is a spiritual, Avatar only problem", she huffed before falling back into the snow.

The young man laughed heartily at her dramatic response. "I am not exactly sure what it is myself."

She rolled to her side making shapes in the snow between them. Clearly, she was waiting for him to elaborate.

"There is something coming. It doesn't feel like a threat, but… a change. Every time I am certain that I can see it, hear it, or even feel it strange things happen. It is as though someone is shooing me from the spirit world. No amount of deep meditation helps. The only clues I have are moments that come to me each day. Little glimpses of it touch my senses, but I can't gather enough to know what it is." His voice revealed his frustration.

"Perhaps it is the combination of our 2 year old and 5 year old?" Katara giggled.

Aang shook his head. Though, he was thankful for the day away from their brood. Each month a few of the village women with "empty nests" would volunteer to take the little ones out for a day. "Bumi and Kya are not the problem." Aang lazy swirled his long fingers in his lap creating a tiny spiral of snow.

She nodded with a smile. For a moment, she allowed her thoughts to gather before asking, "What glimpses have you sensed?"

Aang grunted, and fell back in the snow to join her. "I have heard low rumbles, and a voice. It was a woman's voice that is like a purr, rough but soft."

Katara smiled, "Like Kiori's?" The 12 year old girl who had a voice like velvet in the village was well known. He nodded. "What was she saying?"

"She was speaking in an old tongue, but it sounded like a lullaby, but it could also be that I heard it when you were putting Kya to sleep." He sighed.

"What else?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"I smell smoke and dark cherries", he chuckled. "I smelled smoke for two days, and I was unable to find its source. I searched our whole house twice."

"This explains why I came home to find our house cleaned spotless the other day." She giggled imagining her husband running over the house in search of fire.

"I can feel warmth, and … well that moment that I have only felt when I have leapt from great heights to use my glider."

"You feel like you are being dropped off Appa or something?" Katara looked at him skeptically.

"No, like I jumped… for fun, but there is nothing in my hand. No glider. It is just me with an overwhelming sense of confidence about it." He sighed.

"You are an airbender", she chuckled. "Have you tasted anything?"

He nodded, "My lychee nuts have tasted like they have been dipped in some kind of mint. However, despite how vivid my other senses have been all I can see is a dark area with light. White light rolling from something, and when I try harder to reach deeper into my meditation I can see lightening strike above me, but it does not illuminate the figure that holds white fire."

"I have never heard of white fire", Katara mused.

"Neither have I", Aang sighed.

"Well, you know who could help you with this?" Katara smirked as she rose to her feet.

He lifted a brow, and accepted her hand in helping him rise. "Who?"

"Uncle Iroh", her smirk broadened.

Aang could not believe his wife's brilliance. He pulled her to him, but before he could relish in this he heard their son's triumphant cries as he ran towards them. "I could not leave you alone with Bumi and Kya? They are such a handful."

Katara only kissed Aang's cheek before their son threw himself at the young mother. She caught him, and spun about before announcing, "We are going to visit Uncle Sokka and his family on Kyoshi Island for a while. How do you like that?"

Bumi roared with excitement, quickly blurting out a list of what he needed to do to get ready.

"Katara are you sure?" Aang scratched the back of his head.

"We will leave in the morning. You will spend a day on Kyoshi. Then, head on to visit Uncle Iroh. Return only when you have heard his advice." Katara sounded more like a chief than her father.

Aang nodded, and headed toward the village to collect their two year old from the ladies. He chuckled when he saw his little girl reach for him. She looked more and more like her mother each day. He began telling the girl about their trip as he settled her on his shoulders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The man slowly worked his way up the hillside while keeping his tall frame level. The sound of the crashing sea hid his firm steps. When he reached the top he felt his heart drop. His broad shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath, and adjusted his grip on the leather satchel in his hands.

The pair before him was looking out over the cliff they sat on, gazing out to the sea cradling the sinking sun. The dying sun painted them in shades of plums, burgundies, and autumns. He knew from their state of dress that they were leaving. He had held hoped the runner was wrong, but by now the whole village knew, and the rest would follow. The girl, no, the young woman was a great beauty like her mother with the compliments of her father's charm and coloring. The undisputable notes of her father always set her out from the rest of the village, and had allowed her to slip into crowds of the main land. However, what always brought her back safely was something that she inherited from both parents. She was a remarkable hunter and vicious defender.

Her little brother's larger frame was set in a posture of firm determination. Lucca took a heavy breath before turning his head to the man. He cast a simple accusing look to the old shaman. The man sighed, and took a step forward the harsh lava rock crunching under his boots catching the attention of the young woman. Her large eyes turned to him, and he heard the catch in her throat.

She rushed to her feet, and twiddled her fingers before looking directly at him, "I did not disobey you! I swear", her soft voice breached the distance between them, but faltered when he raised his hand in submission.

"I understand what this means my little Vida, but I cannot imagine the great Humbaba telling you to sneak away in the middle of the night." His voice was heavy with worry despite his chide.

She shook her head, "He made it clear that it had to be tonight, and I just didn't know how to go about it. Especially, after how everything ended the last time the subject was brought up."

"We must all accept that you are heeding his command, even if it is not what we want to hear. Change is never easy, but you realize what this will mean? What I must tell the villages? How difficult this challenge with be?" His words became softer once he closed the distance between them with his large hands falling on her slight shoulders.

She nodded, "I understand all these things, and I ask for your blessing, Great Shaman Devak. However, I do have one request." The man angled his head, summoning her to continue. "You will tell Mato personally… when he returns?"

The man chuckled lightly, "As you wish." He embraced her warmly for a long moment before he saw the line of darkness pushing over the sea towards them. He held her at arms length, "May Humbaba guide you to a place for the light." He released her, and placed a firm hand on the other males shoulder. "You will keep her from danger, and poor decisions?"

Lucca sputtered, but nodded with a gruff noise from deep in his chest. Devak nodded, and secured the satchel full of supplies to Lucca's pack. The siblings walked to the edge of the cliff, and waited taking a deep breath as they watched darkness envelope the land around them. Then, as one they pushed off allowing their bodies to drop over the edge and into the smoke that guarded their home. Out into the darkness, and out of sight. Until they found what Humbaba had sent them out for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doors slammed closed to the Council Room of the Fire Nation Palace. The clanging of the doors echoed through the open halls of the palace. This left only one man sitting at the low table. He seemed unfazed by the young Fire Lord who paced the length of the raised dais in a manor more befitting a caged Armadillo Lion. Hakan patiently waited to speak until after the guards completely exited.

"My lord this is not as horrible as you make it seem." His tone bored as he lazily traced the lines on the map before him.

"Oh so you say! Did you have a woman waiting for you at your breakfast table? Claiming to be your consort for the next few days?!" Zuko's gruff voice was lower than usual with rage. The flames along his dais raged as he continued to pace. The nerve of any stranger to enter the private chambers of the Fire Lord.

"Oh you speak as though it is a bad thing. She is not some concubine. She is Lady… something or other from the Earth Kingdom, and she wants to marry you and make lots of little angry Zukos to further the line of the Fire Nation's Royal Family. I have woken up to far worse women demanding breakfast", the young man wagged his eyebrows for influence.

Zuko barked at him in response, "Hakan this is not a joke!"

"Oh, but my Lord, it is very funny for it not to be a joke." Hakan needled the Fire Lord.

"I am well aware that it is part of my responsibility to marry and provide an heir. That does not mean that my council needs to parade women of high lineage into my palace." Zuko growled out.

"Zuko you may only have just turned twenty-seven, but you have been Fire Lord for ten years with no heir, and no woman for eight of those years. It is understandable that the council would feel that drastic measures are necessary." Hakan took a serious tone.

"You had a hand in this?" he stopped, and debated on how best to kill the other man.

Hakan chuckled, "No, but I also never thought they would go through with it."

"How many more women do they intend to parade before me?" Zuko sighed.

"I believe a new girl each month for the rest of this year." Hakan smiled widely.

"How could they expect me to think of women? I had a country to rebuild! Colonies to balance with the Earth Kingdom! My nation is well fed, peaceful, and has a higher rate of wealth and education than any other in the world! Yet, my love life is what the council has to set their sights on!" The flames lowered to reveal the Fire Lord with smoke rolling out of his nose.

"Once again, I will tell you this is not as horrible as you make it seem, but it is your responsibility to breed. However, if that woman is to also be Fire Lady, then she should be of your choosing. How you will go about her selection is up to you." Hakan smirked when the Fire Lord sighed.

"I need time to think about this, and that horrible woman is in my chambers", he strode down the steps, and pacing now on the main floor.

"I can buy you time, but you have to promise to give serious consideration to this problem." Hakan spread his hands out over the map.

Zuko stopped, "What is your angle?"

"You should to go to your Uncle. If anyone can help you it will be him. I will cover for you and distract the woman that is already here." Hakan smirked. "When you come home you will credit me for whatever solution you propose."

"How will you accomplish this great feat?"

"Well, if my lord had not rushed out of his breakfast he would have seen that he had a letter from his old friend Lady Toph. I will tell the council that you are going to visit her at her urging, and the express intent of courting her."

Zuko sputtered before laughing loudly. "You want me to court Toph?!"

"No my lord, I want you to tell the council that you are leaving to court Toph. Lady Toph only needs to play along. Unless, you think her capable of coming up with a list of eligible women for the Fire Lord all by herself."

"And why would I need to do all of this?" Zuko questioned.

"If you are courting Toph then you would go to her with only your immediate guards, and quietly. She is one of you few friends and you would not want to bring half the capital with you to court her. They don't know that she is actually visiting Ember Island for a few days, and wanted to know if you would pay a visit. We could have her letter welcoming you to Ba Sing Se tonight, and you could be off to the Earth Kingdom city where your Uncle conveniently owns a Tea Shop so very close to the metal bending school."

Zuko quietly noted that Hakan may not have been a traditional friend, but it was best to have such an evil genius on your side than against you. "It is a good plan, when did you come up with it?"

"When I heard you left a beautiful woman in tears in your dining chambers, saw the letter, and read it while you ranted at the older council members." Hakan pulled the letter from within his robes.

"Do I want to know what you have done with the woman I left in tears?" Zuko snickered.

"Oh she is already quite distracted my lord. This I have seen to." Hakan spoke with a wolfish grin.

Hakan had a way with women that Zuko had never completely understood. He went through them like batches of fire flakes, but most went on to marry despite their ruined reputations. A few that had nearly killed him though. There was never a dull moment with the amorous young general turned councilman.

"Set your plan into motion, and see to it that Toph keeps a low profile while I am gone." Zuko left the chamber once his commands were given. His mind settled on his uncle. It had been months since Iroh had visited the palace, and years since he had been to the tea shop. This might be fun after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vida could not believe her luck. Her hunch was damn near perfect. Not only had they made it to Chameleon Bay in just over a week, but the second night she ventured out to find her favorite bounty hunter she found her. After giving the shirshu a pat the girl walked into the hovel of an establishment. From across the seedy bar she saw the black haired woman gambling, and if she knew the woman well enough, she was winning. The girl secured her hood and the fabric the fastened to it to cover her face below her eyes. She moved to take a seat at the table.

June's dark eyes fell on the new comer and a wicked grin split her lips. "Well, gentleman I have company, so let's make this quick."

The men at the table exchanged looks before one spoke up. "You aren't going anywhere little lady, and neither is your little friend."

A man took hold of June's arms, and another placed his large grimy hand around Vida's covered throat.

"They never learn, do they?" June grumbled.

Vida only shook her head as June swung her head back so that it collided with the temple of the man holding her, thus sending him to the floor. Her fingers curled over the handle her whip which lashed out at the men surrounding her.

"You're forgetting your friend", the leader roared as he tightened his grip on Vida's throat to haul her up to her feet.

"Foolish bastard", June giggled. "You had to put your hands on her."

Vida placed her hands gently on the large one around her throat, "You should release me, or I will hurt you."

The man only laughed. Vida sighed and closed her eyes to allow her power to blossom in her fingertips. Lightening pulsed softly from her small fingers and through the man holding her. The man went stiff and his hand loosened. Vida stepped forward as he collapsed beside her.

"Anybody else have a problem with us leaving?" her soft voice filled the room.

The men shoved themselves out of the way of the young bender as she walked to the door. Her hand grasped the door frame when she turned to the men who stood in bewildered silence. "He is not dead. He is merely stunned, but it could take hours for him to wake." The man nearest the door nodded, and she climbed behind June on the shirshu's saddle.

A crack of the whip had the shirshu running into the dark forest.

Once settled in a clearing they made camp, and Lucca revealed himself. He paid no mind to the women as he toyed with the fire.

"So, there must be a good reason for you to seek me out Vida", June relaxed against her shirshu.

Vida nodded, and lowered her hood and covering. "I am afraid it is not just because I missed you", the younger woman sighed.

"Go on", June smiled. It was rare that she got to see her friend, and even though their meetings now had to do with tribe business it was usually a good time.

"Humbaba has sent me out to find a man named Iroh. He has been to the spirit world, and will understand my problem. He will understand what my people need." Vida's tone was firm. It was a soft command, one that asked permission, but did not need it.

"I know that name, but I haven't seen him in years. Last I had heard he had opened up a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It is supposed to be the best in the whole city." June smiled.

"You know him?" Vida said incredulously.

"He is an easy going old man. Last I saw him he was with his nephew who had hired me to find his girlfriend. She had run off with the Avatar. It was not one of my favorite scuffles. Ba Sing Se is not far we could be there in a few days", June yawned.

Vida smiled, "Yes, and then I will need you to bring him to me, so that I can meet with him privately outside the city."

"Your wish is my command Shaman Vida", June sarcastically spun her words with an overdramatic bow.

"I also brought good payment", Vida frowned at the ridiculous behavior, but held up a large satchel of gold for the woman to take.

"Hmm, well that will do nicely." June smirked as she counted her gold.

Vida turned her attention to the dinner that rotated on the spit. At least, until the older woman stepped in front of her and took Vida's jaw in her hand, and used it to not so gently turn her head from side to side. June proceeded to run her hands over her friend's shoulders, down her arms, and examined her fingers. Then, she turned her attention to the girl's legs when she stood to glare down at the bounty hunter.

"Am I to be sold at auction?" Vida huffed.

"You know, I have to say I am rather proud of you. You have made it a very long way from home, and I can't find a scratch on you", June rose and pinched the girl's cheek in a way that was normally reserved for embarrassing grandparents. "My little Vida is all grown up", June spoke with false sincerity.

"Enough of your teasing, and eat", Vida struggled away from the bounty hunter with a blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nephew!" Iroh crooned as he saw the young Fire Lord strut into his Tea Shop. Disrupting the Fire Lord's attempt at disguise with a hood from his tunic pulled to fall over most of his face, and missing his armor and crown.

Zuko rushed to shush his uncle who embraced him warmly. "I have missed you", Iroh guided him to the kitchen, and began whispering to his staff instructions to close early.

"How long will you be staying?" Iroh asked while ushering him into a seat in the kitchen with a wave to his two guards to do the same.

"Just for a few days. I can't afford to be away for much longer." Zuko sighed.

"Ah then we must make the most of our time. Did you actually miss you dear Uncle Iroh, or did you just need out of the stuffy palace?" Iroh chuckled before turning his attention to the guards, "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Well, a little of both." Zuko muttered.

Iroh attempted to remain serious as he learned exactly what had brought his nephew here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

June walked with Nyla's reigns in one hand while she scanned the city. Finally, she spotted a couple sitting outside their home drinking tea from expensive looking china.

"Hey, could you tell me where the Tea Shop owned by Iroh is?" June interrupted making no attempt to be polite as she approached them.

The couple blanched at the beast she lead, but the man responded. "Yes, it is on the other side of the city", his voice only shook a little. He valiantly motioned to the tea pot, "We don't get to go very often, so we buy his hand mixed blends to brew at home."

June snickered, the old man was better at business than she would have thought. "Did you say hand mixed?" she barked.

"Yyyes, Iroh mixes them himself to order, this blend is the…" June cut the man off as she ripped the tea pot from their table, and poured the tea out on the ground.

She reached in, and pulled out the contents of the tea bag to waft at her shirshu. Nyla wrenched against her reigns. "Good girl, now take me to him." June sneered, and tossed the empty pot to the old man.

Nyla took off, tearing a path straight through the city toward the retired general.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aang flicked the reigns for Appa to lower their altitude. After a few moments they could see the walls of Ba Sing Se. However, just as Appa was about to land Aang caught sight of a large creature tearing through the streets and walls of the city. It headed straight for Iroh's shop.

Aang took hold of his glider, and patted Appa, "Stay up here buddy. I will signal when it is safe." He leapt off the side of the beast to swoop down onto the roof of the Jasmine Dragon.

He picked up the sound a familiar voice mention the noise on the roof, and heard the people move towards the door. The Avatar jumped down right as the main doors opened to reveal not just Iroh but also Zuko.

"Aang?!" Iroh smiled, but before he could say more the Avatar spoke.

"Something is headed straight for your shop! You have to evacuate." Aang's voice had deepened considerably, but the speed at which he spoke in a crisis had not slowed.

"What?" Zuko lifted a brow.

He was answered by the sounds of screams, thundering steps, and crashes from down the street. The young Fire Lord and Avatar ran down the steps to the street to discover the shirshu coming at them at full speed. The two guards fell in between the Fire Lord and Avatar to create a human wall in the beast's path. It skidded to a halt with a heavy growl.

"Out of the way!" June barked, "I need Iroh."

Iroh could not believe his eyes, or perhaps his ears. The lovely bounty hunter, from so long ago, had traveled far and wide in search of him? He all but bounded down to stand be for her.

"How can I help you young lady?" Iroh grinned.

"Uncle don't be ridiculous, don't you remember this woman?" Zuko growled over his shoulder.

June looked at the young men before her, and their faces fell into place with their names, and titles. A string of curses rang out in her mind. How was it even possible that the one time she tried to seek the old man out he would have the Avatar AND the Fire Lord with him? She looked over her shoulder at the setting sun, and a fresh line of curses erupted in her mind. The later into the night that she returned to the Shaman more dangerous this would be.

"I need the old man to come with me. My friend needs his help." June straightened in her saddle, and made her best attempt at diplomacy.

"Well, his help is in high demand tonight, so you will just have to wait your turn", Zuko frowned up at the woman.

"Did you need my help as well Avatar Aang?" Iroh smiled, placing a hand on the now very tall Avatar's shoulder.

"It can wait till this threat has passed", Aang spoke lowly.

"Now, now everyone calm down. A beautiful woman needs my help, how is that a threat?" Iroh chuckled.

"From my view on Appa your beautiful woman ripped a path of pure destruction down the center of the city to here." Aang grumbled.

"I need him to come with me, NOW", June seethed.

"He is not going anywhere with you without me", Zuko's tone was final.

"Or me", Aang stood next to his friend.

Iroh pushed past the pair to call up to the woman, "Perhaps my young men can join me?"

June snickered, "If they want to die."

She was not prepared for Aang to take hold of the old man, and use a blast of wind to launch them up and onto the shirshu. The Fire Lord was quick to follow, and even Nyla was shocked by the unseen weight that settled on her saddle.

"I am not joking! If you two tag along it could mean your death", June warned.

"Ya ya", Aang huffed from behind her.

"We are used to people trying to kill us", Zuko added.

June cracked her whip, and the three surprisingly remained on the saddle as Nyla took off. She heard the low groan of the Air Bison floating among the clouds, but still tailing them. 'I was supposed to bring one old man, and now I have a fucking parade!'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They burst into a clearing lined with tall, possibly ancient trees. The moonless night falling around them made it difficult to distinguish the clearing from the trees.

"Well, now let's see if she kills us." June muttered.

To the men's shock she raised her hands up high over her head in surrender to whoever was watching. A low powerful rumble could be heard from the depth of the trees. Aang froze. The sound struck a chord deep in his memory, deafening him to the voices around him. June's warning not to move went unheard as he slid off the beast to the grass. He took a few steps, and listen closely as he heard the rumble again. A warm summer breeze pushed through the clearing, and with his next step he reached out to touch the bark. He heard the whizzing of the arrow before he saw it land a breath from his hand pinning his sleeve to the tree. It was soon followed by a dozen more, but the Avatar was too dazed to notice he had been pinned with his back to the bark. Each arrow pierced his robes, but his skin had only been pricked by the first arrow. He watched the small drop of blood form on his hand just below where the arrow had landed into the wood. To further cloud his mind each breath he took his lungs were filled with the scent of spearmint.

"Aang!" Iroh yelled as Zuko leapt from the beast.

"Fine don't listen to me, and just get killed", June muttered.

"Zuko, stop!" Iroh called out, and made a motion to move.

"I wouldn't do that grandpa", June chided.

Iroh headed the warning, but watched warily as Zuko made his way to the Avatar.

"Back away from him, and I won't kill you", a feminine voice called from across the clearing.

"I don't respond well to threats", Zuko growled out making his way to the center of the clearing.

An arrow struck the ground where he was about to place his next step. The fire bender smirked. "Come out and I won't hurt you."

When a low whistle beckoned from the canopy of the trees across the clearing, and the shirshu took off past the sound with both June and Iroh. Zuko moved to follow, but another arrow whizzed past his head, close enough that had he moved a breath he would have lost his good ear.

"Stay", the voice chided.

"Enough!" Zuko roared as flames erupted in his palms. The figure dropped gracefully from the tree line in retaliation.

Only a split second existed between her landing, and then her rushing at him at a ridiculous speed. Zuko observed it was a woman, more petite than June, but dressed very similarly. The black tunic and its straps were identical, but she wore long black sleeves, and fitted black pants of a tough material. He discovered when she ignored his flames in favor of swinging her legs at his abdomen. When he blocked he found the material thick and rough. Her boots appeared to be made of the same material as she nearly lodged one in his face. She was just too fast to catch, but what caught him off guard most was her bow. It lay slung across her back, but it appeared to be made of what looked like bone. Actually, it was definitely the vertebrae of beast he noted when she launched away from him just to grab it, and with the flick of her wrist the string loosened. The bow was no longer held taunt, so now she swung it at him like a short bull whip. He blocked with his arm only for the damn think to swing round and the heavy large end to make contact with his upper arm. If the pain was anything to go by, it had bruised or even fractured the bone in his arm.

He grunted and launched a wall of flames that arched around them. She looked up to see the circle complete. For emphasis he raised the height of the flames to prevent her escape.

"Give up now and I won't kill you woman", Zuko growled.

She giggled, "You are definitely the best opponent I have sparred with in the outside world, but I assure you that you are not winning."

He charged at her, but she only cocked her head to the side, and easily dodged. To add salt to the wound she actually used the force of his blow to rebound her weight against his shoulder and wounded upper arm. Then, from his own force she knocked him to the ground. He landed with a grunt, and looked up to see her face, well at least her eyes. His pulse drum in his ears as he looked into the midnight purple depths with golden centers erupting like flames from her dilated pupils.

She crouched over his form, her knees on either side of his waist with one hand supporting her weight, and the other caressed his cheek. She cooed to him, "You didn't even feel the arrow did you?"

His eyes widened, as she drew her hand to his good ear, and brought it back with a touch of blood. "It only takes a tiny drop for our poison to work. I just had to get you moving so it could work its way through you system", her voice was low and velvet-like. His limbs felt heavy, and his tongue was thick as he gritted his teeth. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his jaw, and smell the dark cherries that she must have been eating before they arrived.

The last thing that he heard was the low whistle she made as she rose from his form.

Then, Nyla walked back into the clearing. Iroh looked between the Fire Lord and the Avatar who the woman was near. "Young woman I have been patient, but no more. Tell me they will be alright, that you have not hurt them!" Iroh's voice was level but his glare was firm.

The woman reached up, and pulled down her face covering. "I promise that they will wake in an hour or so. Though that one might have a fracture in his arm, but he didn't seem hindered by it", she smiled at him before giving him a traditional bow.

"Good", Iroh seemed to relax back to his natural demeanor.

"My apologies for the rough welcome, but I am Vida. I am a Shaman to a brother tribe of the Sun Warriors and I have come to ask you help." She walked over to him and laid her bow at his feet.

Iroh's eyes widened, but he nodded in understanding. "You must have heard that I visited the Sun Warriors long ago."

"Humbaba told me to seek you out for help", Vida smiled.

"What an honor to be named by the Dragon spirit himself!" Iroh exclaimed. He took the girl's hand in his, and asked, "Exactly, how am I to help?"

Vida looked over at the bodies then the gentle man who stood before her. "I am not sure I should begin until we decide what to do with them."

"Well, if it helps my dear the dark haired man is my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko, and against the tree is Avatar Aang. Both of which went to the Sun Warriors, and were found worthy by Ran and Shaw personally." Iroh smiled.

The girl paled. She had just attacked and poisoned the Avatar and the Fire Lord. "Well, I am in trouble", she grumbled.

Iroh laugh heartily, and moved to the Avatar. Vida joined him in removing the tall man from the tree, and laid him next to the Fire Lord. Iroh sat down near them, and motioned for her to follow suit with June. When the women complied he motioned for them to begin.

Vida nodded, "The Sun Warrior clans caught onto the hunting of dragons sooner than most people thought. When my ancestors realized they were in danger of loosing dragons all together they turned to Humbaba. The dragon spirit told us to move to a location of his choosing to protect and shelter our dragons. Some clans remained behind like the one you visited, but the others joined us in isolation. Our home is so well hidden that we have not been found for over 200 years. However, to put it simply we have been too good at our job of keeping our culture and our dragons alive. We have run out of space, so I need to find a new home for my people and my dragons. However, there is no more land that is secret. I know that I need land to be granted to us, and we could trade for it, but I also need a way to protect my dragons once the location is determined. Humbaba said you would know how to help me do this."

Iroh felt his curiosity peak, "Just how many dragons and people are we talking about?"

Vida smirked, and began her detailed account of how many dragons they had in roust, and how many they had as travelers. She explained how dangerous it could be to let them run out of nesting space, and the violence that would ensue with the dragons, and the people would be soon to follow.

A groan from the Fire Lord interrupted their banter. His head lolled from side to side as he fought for consciousness. He heard his uncle's voice, "Easy nephew."

When his eyes opened he saw the same dark violet and gold eyes. He lunged to secure a hand around her throat, and stirred a searing flame in his other hand as he pinned her beneath him. He noted that she was not fighting back, so he graciously lightened his grip. The girl pulled air into her lungs, and her voice pleaded with him as her hands came up to gently stroke the forearm and wrist that held her.

"Listen, you are ok, but you have to let me go…" she strained to speak.

"No!" he interrupted. "I have had enough of you tricks", he was seething.

"You don't understand, you need to let me go for everyone's safety", she pleaded, but he only tightened his grip.

"Nephew!" Iroh stood, but before he could act a roar tore through the clearing so loud and deep that it shook the trees around them.

The sound woke Aang. He heard this noise before. He managed to roll to his side to find Zuko nearly strangling a woman. However, that noise set off alarm bells deep in his mind. "Zuko release her", he managed to call out.

"Too late now", June chuckled from her seat next to her shirshu.

The ground shook as something massive bounded at them, and a stream of flames lit up the darkness around them. The enormous creature was charging straight for Zuko. Zuko looked between the charging beast and the girl before releasing her, and falling into a fighting stance.

Vida struggled to her feet coughing and gasping with a hand around her throat. The beast surged past her and snapped its jaws at Zuko, but what the young fire lord had not expected was to feel something coil around his torso with the force of a whip and crushing grip of a pythonaconda. He then found his weight wrenched off the ground, and held upside down over snarling jaws.

Aang struggled to his hands and knees when he got a good look at the creature in the darkness. He blinked once, twice, and again to be sure. Zuko was held by the long and apparently dexterous coils of a dragon's tail held Zuko. He dangled so that it could consume him head first and in one bite from the massive jaws. Despite the beast's golden eyes it was difficult to see despite its impressive size due to its dark scales like the night sky. Only the scales of it's under belly warmed with soft golden light as one could see the fire leaching from its jaws.

"Easy", Vida drew the beast's attention, but only for a moment, so she tried again while shushing the beast. "Little brother, it's ok. Look, look I am fine. Not a scratch. He was not a very capable hunter, and certainly not worth eating", she cooed. She was surprised that despite his precarious position the Fire Lord pinned her with a glare.

Vida snickered, and her beast made a ruffled growl. "How about this man promises not to attack us, and we won't eat him?"

The dragon's face was surprisingly expressive as he weighed the options, but he relaxed his posture and lowered the Fire Lord to his feet. Slowly, the beast placed himself between the strangers and the women. His golden eyes and pearly fangs were the only parts of the massive dragon that the men could clearly make out.

"Nephew, are you alright?" Iroh moved to the young man.

Zuko nodded, "Aang?"

The Avatar grinned, still feeling, well drunk, as he moved to sit down. "Can we try this from the beginning?" he asked rubbing the back of his head as he was certain a head ache was blooming.

Iroh nodded, and spoke with a relieved smile. "This is Fire Lord Zuko, my nephew, and that man is Avatar Aang, my very dear friend. Gentlemen, this is Vida a Shaman from the Sun Warriors. She needs our help."

Aang motioned to the growling monstrosity, "And who is this?"

Vida smiled brightly, and preened over the beast as she stroked his scaled snout. "This is my little brother, Lucca."

"Really, after everything that just happened you expect us to help you?!" Zuko accused roughly.

Vida shrugged her petite shoulders, "My parents met because they were trying to kill each other, and their love broke the rules of the spirit world. Just because we got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean things are impossible." Her words were soft from her velvety voice.

Aang chuckled as he stumbled to his feat, and he smiled when Vida slipped past her beast to help him keep his balance. He looked down at the woman, "Ignore him. He is not a people person, and he has good reason. However, he often forgets just what we went through before we became friends." Aang leaned down to playful whisper, "I will tell you that it was so much worse than this. However, in his defense he is a remarkable hunter, but he has been cursed with horrible timing."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Claimer: Vida, Lucca and her branch of the Sun Warriors are mine. I also claim Hakan, and the dragon culture that I have created.

I also owe a huge thank you to by amazing betas K & J!

Hey! Suki here, and I am so excited to be starting in this fandom. I hope it was not too long, but I wanted to ease into my story line. Also, I will repeat the warning on the rating. This is rated M, and will contain explicit material as the story moves on.


End file.
